Zaphod Vivian
Zaphod Vivian was the former dominant male of the Whiskers. He, and his brother, Yossarian, were of Vivian origin but joined the Whiskers in 2002. Zaphod's story begins shortly after Risca lost dominance to Vialli. Many of Zaphod's older brothers had left by this time, but Zaphod still had to fight to gain dominance beside her. Izit, the dominant male at that time, had just been beaten out by Zazu. However, Zaphod challenged Zazu and took the position of dominance next to Vialli. On November 22, 2002, Vialli gave birth to their first litter. There were seven pups; Big Will, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Daisy, and Tarzan. Unfortunately, Vialli fell victim to predation only three months later. After her death, Flower became the new dominant female beside Zaphod. However, Yossarian took dominance from him. Zaphod refused to be beaten out by his brother and challenged him for the position of dominant male. Zaphod prevailed over Yossarian. Zaphod became the long-term dominant male, with Flower as his partner. Zaphod and Flower led the Whiskers through a prosperous, five year era. Zaphod was one of the largest and one of the most experienced meerkats and with one of the Kalahari's largest and most successful mobs behind him. He remained a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for him and the Whiskers, the death of Flower brought about great change. Rocket Dog took dominance. Zaphod stayed dominant male of a little while longer. Then he left the group for a short period of time to go roving. He returned, unsuccessful, and resumed the dominant position, although unable to breed with any of the Whiskers females. In March of 2007, the Whiskers became separated, and a splinter mob, the Aztecs Mob, was formed. Eventually, Zaphod and some of his sons became separated from the rest of the group and formed the Incas. Shortly after the initial formation of the Incas Mob, Zaphod and the other males met up with the Aztecs. This group was led by his niece, Monkulus. He, along with the group of young males, stayed at the Aztecs. Zaphod is the dominant male of the Aztec's group. He, being related to Monkulus, can't mate with her, but he can help his niece rule over the Aztecs. Zaphod is eleven years old and has become the longest-living male meerkat at the Kalahari Meerkat Project study site. He is the last surviving member of the Vivian Mob and is expected to live only three more years. Hopefully, during these last years, he will remain a dominant male. Zaphod truly is the King of the Kalahari. Vivian Zaphod(VVM032) was born into the Vivian on December 9, 1998. His mother was Vivian but his father was not the dominant male Stinker. His father was Phoenix, a rover from a group called Elveera. He was born with two liitter-mates. His litter-mates were his brother, Yossarian(vVVM033) and sister Rapunzel(VVF031). Zaphod and his two litter-mates survived to adulthood. Zaphod and his brother and sister lived in the Vivian for nearly three years. In 2000 Zaphod's mother Vivian died and his older half sister Rhian took over as dominant female. Stinker left the group to rove. Then some rovers from the Young Ones joined the group. One of the males was Jim Bob who took over as dominant male. Zaphod then left with ten of his brothers. They formed a large roving coalition in 2001. Besides Zaphod and Yossarian the males were Basil, Izit, Zazu, Attila, Alexander, Govinda, Genghis, Phooey and nephew Patis. There were eleven males in total. The males then ran into a small group that just lost their dominant pair. This group was the Whiskers. Whiskers The Whiskers at the time, consisted of females Risca, Artemis, Zola, Aphrodite, Vialli, Ugly Pup, Smithers, Aramis, Wahine, Flower, Rydapuni,Wahine , and Mi Julie and males Beetle, Lancelot, Dennis Wise, Porthos, Tama, Rangi, Orgali, Thumper and Hazel and Dangerous Dave. Risca and Beetle were the dominant pair. Some of the males went roving and the eleven Vivian males emigrated into the group. Basil was the oldest of the males but he was beaten by his younger brother Izit. Izit took over as dominant male and kicked out Beetle. He later joined the other males. Basil stayed from two months then he left and joined the Lazuli with some of the other Vivian males. Risca then evicted Zola and Aramis. They joined the Whiskers males who were roving while the Vivian males joined the group. Zola and Beetle took dominance of the new group called Hobgoblin. Risca and Izit never produce a surviving litter since the other females kept killing them. The Vivian males began to rove at other group. When they returned to the Whiskers Izit would attack them to assert his dominance. When Zazu returned Izit attacked but Izit was overthrown by Zazu. The Vivian males began to fight each other for dominance. Izit was kicked out of the group by the males. During this time Risca lose their dominant positions to Vialli. Zaphod came out on top taking dominance next to Vialli. She quickly evicted Risca, Wahine who joined Izit. While he was roving he teamed up with his nephews Vervain and Deejay. The five meerkats formed a new group called the Gattaca. Vivian males Zazu, Genghis and Govinda then left the group and joined other mobs. Vialli then gives birth to the first litter fathered by Zaphod. The litter consisted of seven pups Tarzan, Daisy, Thelma, Itchy, Scratchy, Louise and Big Will. Three months later Vialli was predated. Flower, Smithers, and Ugly Pup fight for the position of dominant female. Flower won over the other females being the oldest in the group. Flower and Zaphod started producing litter but the first two were killed by other females. Flower then evicted Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Rydapuni and Smithers who then formed the Asphodel with two wild males. Flower finally produced a litter that survived on August 18, 2002. The litter was Baddiel, Skinner and Stato. She then gave birth to her and Zaphod's second litter on November 8, 2002 to Einstein, Mozart, Shakespeare and Freud. Then Zaphod was challenged by Alexander for dominance but Zaphod won the fight. Then Yossarian challenges Zaphod and Yossarian loses. After Yossarian loses, Phooey challenges Zaphod and Phooey was also beaten. Yossarian fought Zaphod in his weaken state and took over as dominant male. During the fight Flower mated with Gattaca male named Mr. Wendell. She later gave birth to three pups named Sookie, Cookie and Pookie. Zaphod then went roving to find new mating opportunities. He roved at the Young Ones who were under new management. The new dominant female was Veda. Zaphod mated with her but was chased away by the males of the Young Ones. Veda later gave birth to three pups on July 8, 2004. The pups were Teabag, Biltong and Tequila. Zaphod rejoined the group. Flower produces two litters with Yossarian. Then, after Alexander's unsuccessful challenge against Yossarian, Zaphod challenged him once again. Zaphod beats his brother, once again, taking back the position of dominant male. Zaphod would remain the dominant male of the Whiskers for many years to come. By now only three Vivian males remained in the group. Meerkat Manor then was filmed after this. Alexander left and joined the Young Ones taking dominance beside Asterix. Now only Zaphod and his litter-mate brother Yossarian were left. Flower then gave birth to Hawkeye, Logan, Cruise and Mitch. She then gave birth on September 6, 2004 to Machu Pichu, Ningaloo, Petra and Popkat. The Whiskers split, Super Furry Animal and Yossarian took dominance but Baddiel ousted her sister. Sadly Popkat died as a pup during the split. The groups re-united Flower and Zaphod took back dominance. By now most of the mobs around the Whiskers were led by Zaphod's siblings. Flower then gave birth to three pups on February 22, 2005. She then gave birth to four more litters father by Zaphod. Flower mated with a Young Ones male who might have fathered her last litter When she did, Zaphod was busy relaxing in the shade and paid no attention. With Yossarian gone, he started taking life on the lazy side. The group split again but this time Yossarian wasn't in the group to take dominance. He had died making Zaphod the last Vivian male in the group. The splinter was led by Rocket Dog and Mitch. When the groups re-united Flower and Zaphod took over as the dominant pair. Axel, Zaphod's nephew from the Young Ones, was adopted into the group. Then Flower was bitten by a cape cobra and died on January 25, 2007. Zaphod had lost his long-term mate. He and Flower led the Whiskers through an era of growth and prosperity. During this time, Flower produced another eight successful litters with Zaphod. Rocket Dog took over as dominant female. It wasn't till three weeks later when Zaphod finally left to rove. He attempted to mate with other females from other groups. He was unsuccessful. In his absents a Commando male named Drew emigrated into the group and took over as dominant male. When Zaphod returned he chased Drew away. Then some of the females gave birth to the mixed litter of eight pups making the Whiskers fourthly-seven members strong. Being so big the Whiskers had to spread out to foraged in the dry winter. Some of the Whiskers got separated and couldn't find their way back. This group became known as the Aztecs. The males soon went roving and left the Aztecs. They were able to find the Whiskers. Zaphod and some of his sons chased away a rover and got separated from the Whiskers. They were unable to find their way back to the rest of the group. The group of males became known as the Incas Mob. Incas Zaphod, being the oldest and most experienced male, took over the Incas. The other males were his sons Mitch, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco. The group originally had consisted of six males but Mitch soon disappeared. The males went roving. Large groups of males have a better chance of immigrating into another mob. Zaphod had immigrated into the Whiskers with ten other males. Now he led a roving coalition of his own. The males soon came across another small group. However, the potential confrontation turned out to be a very fortunate meet-up. The group was a Whiskers splinter mob, the Aztecs. Aztecs The Incas soon came across the Aztecs, the splinter group that had been separated from the Whiskers during Zaphod's roving mission. There were only two males in the group. The males join the Aztecs and kick out the dominant male Homestar Runner. Zaphod took the position of dominant male next to his niece Monkulus. The Aztecs then consisted of eleven members. Zaphod has been dominant male of the Aztecs for about two years now of the Aztecs. His son Ningaloo rejoined the Whiskers during a territory fight with the Whiskers. Burdock joined the Aztecs. Monkulus then gave birth to four pups. His sons Logan and Orinoco left and joined a wild group. Monkulus then evicted some females but allowed two to return. Now only Zaphod's son Alonzo Mouring is still in the group, Monkulus and Zaphod can not breed so she has mated with several rovers and gave birth to some litters of pups. Zaphod and Monkulus led a strong group now. Zaphod beside his son Alonzo Mouring is the oldest male in the group as well as the oldest meerkat alive today. In late 2010the Aztecs splint, the splinter group led by Burdock and Zaphod however in September 2010 the two groups rejoined and Zaphod went back to being the dominant male. Zaphod is eleven years old and remains the dominant male and one of the most experienced and respected meerkat. Hopefully he will remain a dominant for many more years. Zaphod is the last Vivian born meerkat alive today. Meerkat Manor When the researchers at Cambridge University began the filming for the soon-to-be hit television series, Meerkat Manor in 2005, Zaphod and Flower were well into their fourth year as being the dominant pair of the Whiskers, the stars of the show. The television series shows several aspects of the dominant male's important role in a successful mob such as protection, scent marking, and keeping the subordinates in line. All of these duties are key for the well being and success of a mob of meerkats. He was the dominant male for of the Whiskers until half way threw the fourth season when he left and joined the Aztecs. He then became the dominant male of the Aztecs with Maybelline(Monkulus). In the fourth season Zaphod was seen as an old sernoir meerkat and the dear old dad of Rocket Dog and Maybelline. He often ruined their love life as well. Zaphod is the oldest male meerkat alive at the age of 11 Family Mother: Vivian Father: Phoenix Sister: Rapunzel Brother: Yossarian Breeding Mates: Flower,Vialli, and Veda Yossarian - Yossarian was the s dominant male for the of the Whiskers for the short-term, only fathering two of Flower's litters. He lost dominance to Zaphod, and remained a subordinate the rest of his life. He left with his son Zarathustra and joined a Young Ones male named Sepp. They managed to join the Lazuli while the males were roving. He mated with Cazanna. Soon the Lazuli males returned and attacked the three intruders. Sepp was killed while Yossarian and Zarathustra managed to get away. They spent the night in a bolt hole where Yossarian died. Zarathustra was the only one who made it back to the Whiskers. Rapunzel - She wasn't famous like her two brothers were. She lived in the Vivian and gave birth to one litter before she was evicted by Rhian with some other females. They disappeared probably joined wild males. Zaphod's Famous Children Baddiel was famous for playing Tosca on Meerkat Manor. She was evicted and disappeared. Mozart Whiskers Mozart and Shakespeare were featured on Meerkat Manor. Mozart formed the Starsky while Shakespeare saved the Whiskers many times. Shakespeare was killed by his uncle Basil while protecting his younger sisters.Mozart was predated by a bird of prey. Mitch was a famous meerkat and beloved by many fans. Mitch disappeared while roving . Machu Pichu was famous for playing Dudley, Colombus and adult Mitch in season four of Meerkat Manor. He became the dominant male of the Whiskers, Lazuli and the PK groups. Logan was featured as Einstein as a pup on Meerkat Manor. He played Mitch while saving Axel. He now is the dominant male of a wild group with Another on of Zaphod's son Orinoco helped formed the Incas mob and is still in the Aztecs today. Veda and Zaphod's children all joined other groups. Tequil played a female Zappa meerkat named Meladie in Meerkat Manor. She mated with Jogu. She later formed the PQ mob with JD and later joined the Balrog with Wildkat. Their sons Teabag and Biltong both joined the Elveera. Alonzo Mourning is the last of Zaphod's son still in the monitored area beside Ningaloo. He takes to roving with his nephews often. Links Vivian Mob Whiskers Mob Yossarian Vivian Rapunzel Vivian Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Evicted males Category:Special meerkats